


Accidental Love

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mechanics, Minor Injuries, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: A slip of the screwdriver leads Dani to A&E, and he meets a kind nurse.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13
Collections: Motorsport Prompt Meme - Winter 2019





	Accidental Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

Dani was about to finish for the day when his phone rang, and that was all it took for him to be distracted for a second.

Unfortunately he had a screwdriver in his hand, and it slipped, cutting his arm as he cried out in pain.

"It's not that bad," he mumbled to himself, but he could already see the blood oozing out of the wound.

"Fuck."

Everyone else had finished early for Christmas, and he thought about trying to ride his bike to A&E, but the sensible bit of his brain told him he was in no fit state to do that.

So, he got the bus.

He got a lot of people staring at him, and he tried not to scowl at them, but it was hard.

Dani was a few miles away from the hospital when a guy in scruffy jeans and a hoodie got on, and his eyes went wide when he saw Dani's arm, wrapped in a bloody rag.

"Are you okay?"

Dani wanted to roll his eyes at such a stupid question, and he flinched when the guy tried to touch his injured arm.

"It's okay, my name's Jorge, and I'm a nurse." His voice was soft and calm, and he fished out an ID badge from his hoodie pocket, his lanyard printed with the name of the hospital.

"What's your name?"

"Dani."

"Nice to meet you, Dani."

*

Jorge rested his hand on the small of Dani's back, leading him through the hospital, and when the receptionist looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just smiled.

"Picked up a stray on the bus." Jorge laughed, and the nurse snorted, clearly this was a regular occurrence.

"If you just sit in here, I'll slip into something more work appropriate, and then I'll get you all patched up."

Dani sat feeling silly in the small exam room, scared to look at his arm, especially now he realised that he'd used an oil stained rag to catch the blood.

Jorge returned surprisingly quickly, carrying a tray of supplies, and Dani didn't like the look of the needles.

"When was the last time that you had a tetanus shot?"

"Dunno."

That was clearly the wrong answer.

Jorge rolled up the sleeve of his jumper, and the alcohol wipe felt cold against his skin.

"This will be over in a second."

Dani hissed as the needle pierced his skin, but then Jorge was done, covering it with tiny plaster.

"Now to deal with this." Jorge took the rag away, and he made quick work of cleaning up the cut, which didn't look as bad as Dani had feared now that the blood had been wiped away.

"Wiggle your fingers for me." Jorge watched as his fingers moved, and Dani felt the fear rising.

"There's no tendon damage, and it isn't deep enough to need stitches, but it's going to leave a scar."

Dani breathed a sigh of relief, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to ask anyone else for help with the garage because of his mistake.

"I'll get a dressing on it, and then you'll be free to go."

"Thank you."

Jorge worked quickly, his touch so delicate that Dani didn't feel any pain.

"Let me guess, accident trying to prepare Christmas dinner." Jorge smiled, and Dani shook his head.

"Nope, it's just me, and I'm planning on watching tv and eating pizza."

"Oh." Jorge's face changed, and Dani could see that his self-depreciating little remark had worried him.

"Wait, it's not what you're thinking." Dani blurted out. "I own a garage, repair motorbikes, and my screwdriver slipped."

"Sorry, occupational hazard."

"Parents are on a cruise, brother is with his new girlfriend, and the thought of spending it with friends, kids running around all day, isn't my thing."

Jorge finished dressing his cut, and Dani was half expecting him to kiss it all better, which he was blushing at the thought of.

"I'm working all night, but if you're free tomorrow morning at eight ish, I know a place that does amazing brunch." Jorge winked at him, and Dani felt his heart beat a little quicker.

"I'd like that."

The receptionist ran into the room, disturbing their moment,

"Lorenzo, you're needed in surgery."

"I'll be right there."

Jorge waved goodbye, and Dani went to move his injured arm, but it twinged in pain.

"See you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

*

Dani had spent the night trying to figure out if Jorge was just being friendly, or if he was asking him out on a date, but either way it beat spending Christmas day alone.

He actually felt excited for Christmas, which was a rare treat, and he really hoped that wherever Jorge was taking him did pancakes.

Lurking at reception, he smiled when he saw Jorge strolling towards him, wearing the same scruffy jeans and hoodie that he'd been wearing when they met.

"How's the arm?" Jorge leant in for a hug, and Dani felt safe in his arms, like he had the power to take away all of his worries and fears.

"Much better, thank you."

"How was your shift?"

Jorge dramatically rolled his eyes, and Dani reached out to hold his hand, which felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Ugh, I need coffee, and sweet sugary treats."

"Lead the way."

*

The cafe was small and cosy, and from the number of uniforms around, almost entirely people who worked in the hospital.

Dani smiled when he saw pancakes on the menu, and from the way that Jorge didn't even glance at it, he clearly came here a lot.

"What can I get you?"

"Churros, and a latte."

Jorge went to give him money, but Dani refused.

"My treat."

Jorge's smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and Dani tried not to stare at him from the counter, but he couldn't help himself.

Dani carefully carried the coffees over to the table, and he saw that Jorge had shuffled his chair round so that they were sitting close to each other.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too."

Jorge leant over a kiss, and it set Dani's soul on fire.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
